


good night

by sunnygirl (brewcha)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Original, Gen, Gift Fic, Superheroes, Texting, very very vague descriptions of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brewcha/pseuds/sunnygirl
Summary: [09:03] You have a responsibility to yourself as well. Nobody’s going to expect you to save the world.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [忠 (sunkissedcrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedcrow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [two years later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8186570) by [忠 (sunkissedcrow)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkissedcrow/pseuds/%E5%BF%A0). 



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY EUGIE
> 
> did a texting fic. inspired by your texting fic. i guess you can count this as a somewhat continuation of your fic, but only not explicitly. i went with your whole "12-hour" difference, 'cause it's easier to imagine. except it wasn't cause i kept confusing myself with the timestamps. if i got anything wrong I'M SORRY AND I WILL FIX IT. BUT MEANWHILE SHHHH pretend they're Totally Accurate.
> 
> I'M POSTING THIS EARLY BECAUSE I GOT EXCITED I WANTED TO SHARE THIS WITH YOU ASAP. don't worry; there's gonna be another thing!!! but you won't know what it is until you see it!!! (if that makes any sense) :DDD
> 
> POV is from Sammy (although there's not much needed POV-wise considering the format); occasional diversion to other characters, but otherwise main POV is with the GCF crew. (hence the occasional differences in Liane's name)

Me

[02:04] _Attached Image_

[02:04] look at them

[02:05] they’re so precious

 

Liane

[03:45] Is that Mako and Reagan?

[03:46] are they okay??

 

Me

[03:50] wat

[03:51] why are you awake Liane isn’t it like

[03:53] idk what time is it there super early????

 

Liane

[03:54] timezones, Sammy, it’s the afternoon here.

[03:58] but no seriously, are they okay?

 

Me

[04:00] they’re okay, it’s not the worst that has happened to us before

 

Liane

[04:01] ????

 

Me

[04:03] we just got back from a mission

[04:05] it got pretty intense because they somehow managed to nab Reagan for leverage

[04:06] I mean he handled it pretty well tbh

[04:06] rip in pieces Guy Currently With Two Broken Kneecaps

[04:07] but anyway it was just super intense overall and now Mako won’t leave Reagan’s side

 

Liane

[04:09] oh

[04:10] Damn

 

Me

[04:11] right?

 

Liane

[04:13] Are you okay?

[04:15] you sound pretty chipper for someone who just came back from an intense mission

 

Me

[04:16] Like i said, not the worst that has happened to us!!!

[04:17] _Attached Image_

[04:17] see, I’m like, Da Best

 

Liane

[04:19] Sammy I can tell that you’re lying on a bed that looks suspiciously like a hospital bed while still in your Sunny Girl attire

[04:20] don’t lie to me okay

 

Me

[04:21] Sorry sorry

[04:22] i’m serious tho

[04:23] and it’s not a hospital bed it’s just the infirmary centre at HQ

[04:24] Charlie wanted to make sure we all got checked To Be Safe

[04:25] which is soooo boring but she’s like that

[04:26] I’m fine, really, it was Rae got the brunt of everything

 

Liane

[04:28] ...

[04:30] And yet, somehow, he looks perfectly content having fallen asleep on Mako

 

Me

[04:31] told ya

[04:33] we’ve seen worse

[04:35] Don’t worry, Liane

[04:40] aw man Charlie is lecturing me now ok ttyl

 

Liane

[04:43] Okay

[04:50] text me later.

 

* * *

 

Liane Cheng

[08:58] Hey I know this sounds totally weird but Sammy texted me about your mission a few hours ago

[09:00] (She even sent me a pic)

[09:00] (idk if she wanted me to tell you that)

[09:01] hope you’re, like, okay

 

Reagan

[11:04] Oh

[11:05] I’m fine, thanks. Got some rest.

 

Liane Cheng

[11:07] good to hear.

 

Reagan

[11:10] and what pic did she send you?

 

Liane Cheng

[11:12] uhh of you and Mako, post-mission

[11:13] _Forwarded Image_

 

Reagan

[11:14] Of course she did.

[11:15] also that’s so typical of her to be texting you right after a mission tbh

[11:16] We’re all fine, by the way, in case you’re wondering

 

Liane Cheng

[11:18] oh that’s…good to know.

 

Reagan

[11:19] It’s fine to be worried. Also I’m sorry if she made you worried with the sudden texting.

[11:20] I think she was just looking for a kind of familiarity after the mission.

 

Liane Cheng

[11:22] I can…understand that, somehow

[11:23] thanks for letting me know

 

Reagan

[11:24] No problem

[11:24] Mako says hi by the way

[11:25] _Attached Image_

 

Liane Cheng

[11:27] Tell her I said hi too!

[11:28] And I like her scarf

 

Reagan

[11:29] She said thanks

[11:30] Oh, about the friend of your’s - Jeremy?

 

Liane Cheng

[11:31] he seems pretty hyped having been under your tutelage

 

Reagan

[11:32] Glad he’s doing well. He’s got a good head on his shoulders.

 

Liane Cheng

[11:33] I’ll tell him you said that.

 

* * *

 

Me

[11:50] i just got Reagan scolding me for making you worried

[11:51] and for randomly taking pictures of him & mako

[11:53] tho tbh idk why he’s surprised i do the latter all the time

[11:57] _Attached Image_

[11:58] _Attached Image_

[12:00] _Attached Image_

[12:01] that last one is my favourite

 

Liane

[12:03] that scolding is totally warranted, really

[12:05] Seriously, i could’ve thought you were dying or something

 

Me

[12:10] I know, I know

[12:11] I’m sorry

 

Liane

[12:13] he also said something about how you do it to find familiarity in something?

[12:14] or something

 

Me

[12:16] oh yeah

[12:17] I used to do that with Charlie, you know? when it was just the two of us

[12:19] I mean i might still do that now but not as much cause she’s physically there as well yannow

[12:21] Sorry that I worried you though

[12:22] Forgot you were, like, on the other side of the planet for a moment earlier

[12:23] Just wanted a reminder that I’m alive. You’re alive.

 

Liane

[12:26] It’s fine

[12:27] as long as I know you’re not actually dying

 

Me

[12:30] :DDDDD

[12:31] you were worrieddddd about meeeeee

 

Liane

[12:32] i regret everything

 

Me

[12:33] _Attached Image_

 

Liane

[12:35] take that peace sign away

[12:37] also ok i finally get what you’ve been saying all this time Mako and Reagan are kinda cute together

 

Me

[12:37] RIGHT?????????????????

[12:38] i knew constantly sending you pictures of them would convince you

[12:38] speaking of which

[12:39] _Attached Image_

[12:40] _Attached Image_

[12:42] bonus Prim+Charlie

[12:42] _Attached Image_

[12:44] or as I like to call them: CharlieRose!!!!

 

Liane

[12:47] wth

[12:50] it wasn't really the pictures

[12:51] (you need to stop taking sneaky pics of your friends and sending them to other ppl)

[12:53] it was when i was texting Reagan just now

[12:53] oh wait lemme screencap

[12:56] _Attached Image_

 

Me

[12:59] omg AWWW

[13:01] smh they’re almost always together now

[13:02] also total Battle Couple honestly

 

Liane

[13:04] is that a real thing

 

Me

[13:06] YES

[13:07] #IShipIt

 

Liane

[13:08] don’t ship real life people pls

 

Me

[13:10] i knowwwww

[13:12] this is cheeky shipping

 

Liane

[13:13] please don’t say that

 

Me

[13:14] hehe

[13:14] you said they were cute together

 

Liane

[13:15] HEY this is coming from a distant observer

[13:16] and all I just said was that they’re cute, from my minor observations

[13:17] and I’m ending this conversation that i started right here

 

Me

[13:20] fineeee

[13:21] it is kinda late there

[13:23] _Attached Video_

[13:25] Battle Couple proof before you go

 

Liane

[13:26] Good night Sammy

 

Me

[13:27] >:DDDDDDD

 

* * *

 

Liane

[17:41] i think the thing was it had really gotten me thinking

[17:42] about the whole superhero shebang

 

Me

[17:44] well hello to you to stranger

[17:45] why aren’t you asleep??

 

Liane

[17:45] shut up couldn’t sleep

[17:46] was thinking

 

Me

[17:47] ??

 

Liane

[17:48] augh idk it’s stupid

[17:50] nvm

[17:51] I’m going to sleep

 

Me

[17:53] 0:

[17:56] good night, Liane

 

* * *

 

Liane (HK)

[22:34] How dangerous do your missions usually get?

 

Charlie

[22:36] Hmmm?

[22:39] that’s a bit of a sudden question, haha

 

Liane (HK)

[22:42] Sorry

 

Charlie

[22:43] it’s fine~

[22:45] it gets pretty dangerous sometimes. One time Mako and Reagan got caught by an explosion during recon and were stuck in a shelter pit for several hours.

[22:47] Mako spent the whole time holding up the rubble and keeping Reagan covered with her own shoulders.

[22:50] it was…rough.

 

Liane (HK)

[22:54] I see.

 

Charlie

[22:56] there was once, a few years ago, when I got shot whilst on the bike

[22:56] nothing vital but veered me off course

[22:57] crashed

[22:58] might’ve died if Sammy wasn’t there to fly me to ER

 

Liane (HK)

[23:00] oh

[23:01] I’m sorry for making you tell me this

 

Charlie

[23:03] It’s fine mate

[23:04] don’t worry about it; sorry for dumping all of that on you tbh

[23:05] but I don’t mind telling ya

 

Liane (HK)

[23:07] oh

[23:08] i mean

[23:08] Thanks for trusting me with that information

 

Charlie

[23:09] it’s no big deal

[23:10] i mean it sort of is bc i don’t just tell that to anyone

[23:11] but Sammy trusts you

[23:12] and so we do as well

[23:14] also ‘cause i want to one up on her for being a total “mentor” person

[23:16] i’m kidding

 

Liane (HK)

[23:17] are you really

 

Charlie

[23:17] maybe

 

Liane (HK)

[23:17] but…thanks? I think?

[23:18] I appreciate the sentiment

[23:19] I do have…quite a lot to learn, i think

 

Charlie

[23:20] and we’re happy to help you, if you need it

[23:21] superheroes, or whatever you like to call it, gotta stick together

 

Liane (HK)

[23:22] yeah...

 

Charlie

[23:25] oops, got to run now, I have a meeting to go to

[23:26] if you need any help, feel free to ask alright?

 

Liane (HK)

[23:27] I will

[23:29] thanks again

 

Charlie

[23:30] No problems

 

* * *

 

Liane

[08:04] Okay what it got me thinking was

[08:10] ‘cause all this time the “missions” that i go on

[08:11] can be quite dangerous sometimes, but nothing extreme

[08:13] i have thought about it sometimes but i never really did properly consider

[08:14] how for more serious superheroes — like you

[08:16] from time to time get in situations where you could’ve honest to god died or something

[08:20] it’s not like I think — oh, what I do is far less than you guys

[08:22] but more like, someday, it could go quite far

[08:23] and there’s all my friends and family to think about.

 

Me

[08:36] Aaahhhhh

[08:37] no it’s cool buddy

[08:37] I get what you mean

[08:38] I have a family too — completely uninvolved with my superhero activities except for having raised me

[08:39] And sometimes the only reason that’s stopping me from texting or calling them after a really painful mission is that they don’t know what I’m really doing.

[08:41] but it still sucks.

[08:43] and I don’t have all the answers. Sometimes I’m still figuring it out myself.

 

Liane

[08:50] mhmm

[08:52] I asked Charlie about, how dangerous your missions could sometimes get

 

Me

[08:56] oohhh yeah

[09:00] we’ve all had had some pretty rough missions

[09:02] But it’s not a precursor of how your superhero life might lead to in the future, though

[09:03] You have a responsibility to yourself as well. Nobody’s going to expect you to save the world.

 

Liane

[09:06] but I’m the one with the powers that could, you know?

[09:07] that’s why I started this in the first place. that kind of responsibility.

[09:10] Like democracy.

 

Me

[09:11] True that.

[09:12] but there will come a time where you have to tell yourself to step down.

[09:13] one of the reasons why some of us can afford to throw ourselves into dangerous situations

[09:15] is ‘cause we know we have backup. Reagan has zero powers and less field prowess than Charlie, but he manages because he works with Mako on this. they balance it out and have each other’s backs.

[09:16] Same difference with me and Charlie, or me and Mako. or Mako and Charlie. etc etc.

[09:17] and even then, sometimes we make difficult choices for the sake of our teammate’s lives.

[09:33] Liane?

 

Liane

[09:35] sorry. Was thinking.

[09:36] I think I sorta get it.

[09:38] I have a feeling you’ve had disagreements with your teammates over this in the past

 

Me

[09:40] aw man have we ever

[09:42] Charlie and I used to argue to the point of aggression over this

[09:43] sometimes we still do

[09:46] We still have a long way to go.

 

Liane

[09:48] So do I.

 

Me

[09:50] I’m glad to hear you say that.

[09:51] (or read. idk.)

 

Liane

[09:52] we were having a moment

 

Me

[09:53] Sorryyyyy

 

Liane

[09:56] Thanks though

[10:01] you taught me really well

 

Me

[10:03] ME OWN PROTEGE~~~~

[10:04] IM SO PROUD

 

Liane

[10:06] gross

[10:07] and stop calling me that

 

Me

[10:08] can’t stop me

 

Liane

[10:09] i really can't

 

Me

[10:10] can’t hear you over me aggressively caring about my teammates and you

 

Liane

[10:11] thanks for aggressively caring

 

Me

[10:12] thanks for caring about me!

[10:13] sorry for making you think i was about to die the other day

 

Liane

[10:14] well now I know what to expect when you randomly send me selfies of your bruised face or something

 

Me

[10:15] hey now i have never done that

[10:16] and i totally won't

[10:17] or will i????

 

Liane

[10:20] please don’t ever

[10:23] alright, I should go to bed. I haven’t had much sleep lately.

 

Me

[10:24] oh yeah, you should.

[10:26] _Attached Image_

[10:27] Good night!!!!

 

Liane

[10:28] nice glow

[10:31] _Attached Image_

[10:32] Good night.

 

* * *

 

Mako

[12:08] _Voice Message_

 

Liane

[22:10] _Voice Message_

[22:12]  _Voice Message_

 

Mako

[22:15] _Voice Message_

 

Liane

[22:21] _Voice Message_

**Author's Note:**

> also i wonder what convo did she have with Mako? idk. who knows. :D
> 
> HOPED YOU LIKED IT BUDDY
> 
> a lot of the tone was influenced by me watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine just before writing this. and maaaaaybe Mystic Messenger 'cause i've been looping the op song nonstop. but more B99 then MM, obviously. ~~i was very tempted to slip in blatant Mystic Messenger references but didn't manage to fit it in; and thank god for it tbh as if i don't need anymore signs that this game has taken over my life.~~
> 
> hope i wrote Liane's texting voice O.K.!!! i like to think her convo with Reagan was one of those convos where you strike up with someone who's fairly serious and formal (and you don't know 100% very well) and then you kind of just stand there awkwardly. twiddling your thumbs. nodding like you know what you're doing. but it's okay Reagan is nice to everyone who isn't Sammy and Charlie, so Liane bby don't worry.
> 
> also was this a fic also an excuse to have Sammy and Liane talk about Mako/Rea??? noooo what are you talking about??? (jk, this fic was literally inspired by a little spark of an idea from a while ago: basically Sammy sending Liane pics of Mako + Reagan and going I SHIP DIS)
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN!!! HAVE A GOOD ONE!!!


End file.
